La bataille d'Asgard:
by Olympe62
Summary: Pendant la bataille contre Hadès les 12 chevaliers d'ors sacrifient leurs vies pour détruire le mur des lamentations mais ils furent ramenés à la vie à Asgard. C'est la que Mû du bélier rencontrera une jeune femme dans un petit village qui n'a pas l'air de porter Andréas Lise dans son cœur...
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour bonjour donc voici ma nouvelle fanfiction basé sur un manga ou un anime moi personnellement je n'ai pas encore lu les mangas. Donc cet anime/manga je l'ai découvert il y a un an à peu près et c'est grâce à lui que je me suis mise à regarder des animes (je ne regardai que Pokémon à la base). Donc cet anime il s'agit de Saint Seiya mon anime préféré. Bon trêve de blabla place au ... prologue qui se passe pendant l'arc de Soul of Gold si vous voyait ce que je veux dire.**_

* * *

 _Prologue:_

Pendant la bataille contre Hadès les chevaliers d'or ayant réussi à détruire le mur des lamentations sont morts. Mais par on ne sait quel miracle il furent ramenés à la via à ... Asgard.

Une jeune femme vivant dans un village vit cette nuit la des jets de lumière. Elle revenait d'une visite chez un de ses patients étant la seule médecin de son village.

 _\- C'est bizarre à moins que ce soit Odin, murmura t'elle après avoir vu ces jets de lumière._

Elle ne se posa pas d'autre questions et rentra chez elle pour se coucher. Le lendemain en se réveillant elle alla chercher de l'eau...

Quand elle rentra elle retrouva son village vidé de toute vie.

 _\- C'est vraiment étrange, murmura t'elle._

Elle fit le tour du village quand elle tomba sur des gardes d'Asgard devant l'église. Elle décida de faire demi-tour ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Elle passa devant une étable et entendis des chuchotements. Elle frappa mais ne reçus aucune réponse. Elle entra en demandant:

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un?_

Elle ne reçus la encore aucune réponse mais entendis des pleures... Un garçon? Elle se dirigea vers la provenance des pleures mais fut interrompu par un homme.

 _\- Qui êtes vous?, demanda t'il._

 _\- Chut je vous en prie, murmura la jeune femme. Il y a des gardes qui patrouillent partout dans la village donc qui dit gardes dit guerrier divin alors chut je vous prie._

Elle _se dirigea vers le garçon et lui demanda:_

 _\- Est ce que sa va?_

 _\- Vous voyez bien que non, ajouta l'homme derrière elle._

 _\- Chut, intima la jeune femme. Je suis le médecin de ce village et je me nomme Lio si cela peut vous rassurer._

 _\- Je suis désolé je suis Mû chevalier d'or du bélier, se présenta Mû._

 _\- Chevalier d'or?, demanda à voix haute Lio. Ne devriez vous pas être en Grèce auprès d'Athéna?_

 _\- Heu en fait c'est compliqué, murmura Mû._

 _\- Si compliqué que vous ne pouvez pas me le dire?, demanda Lio._

Mû hocha la tête positivement et la jeune femme poussa un soupir en invitant le jeune garçon à venir dans ses bras. Il vint sans hésiter et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

 _\- A votre avis que s'est il passé?, demanda Mû._

 _\- Je n'en sais rien mais je pense avoir une idée, répondit Lio._

 _\- Quoi?, demanda Mû._

 _\- Un guerrier divin au service d'Andréas Lise le représentant d'Odin sur terre, répondit Lio._

* * *

 _ **Voila c'est la fin de ce prologue donc vous comprenez que le village de Lio c'est celui où Mû atterrit quand il se réincarne. Aussi j'ai voulu mettre Mû en avant car c'est mon chevalier d'or préféré avec Aldébaran et Milo. Voili zoubi de ma part.**  
_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Hey salut les amis Aujourd'hui sur soi Retrouvé le chapitre 1 Verser de Saint Seiya. Il y a Thanatos qui parle de la sœur de Seiya oui je regarde Saint Seiya l'arc d'Ellyssion. Bref voici le chapitre 1 de Saint Seiya de la bataille d'Asgard._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1: Lifya:_

 _ **Pdv Lio:**_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que mon village avait été vidé de ses habitants. Je vivais en cachette avec le jeune garçon et Mû. Bizarrement malgré le fait que nous soyons les seuls êtres vivants du village hormis les gardes qui patrouillaient. A être encore la je me sentais en sécurité auprès du chevalier d'or du bélier. Mû ne parlait pas beaucoup il m'avait seulement dit qu'il avait vu un guerrier divin.

 _\- Monsieur Mû comment êtes vous arrivés à Asgard ?, demandai je._

Je savais bien qu'il ne voulait pas me répondre il évitait de me répondre depuis que je les ai trouvés lui et le garçon.

 _\- Je ne vais pas vous répondre Lio, repondit Mû. Mais dîtes moi p_ _lutôt qui est Andréas Lise?_

 _\- Je savais que vous n'auriez pas voulu me répondre, murmurais je. Mais si vous voulez savoir qui est Andréas Lise c'est le nouveau représentant d'Odin sur terre, expliquai je cette foi à voix haute._

Le jeune garçon je ne lui en ai pas encore demander son nom je l'avoue. Le jeune garçon s'était endormi dans mes bras.

 _\- Je croyais que c'était Ilda de Polaris la représentante d'Odin, dit Mû._

 _\- C'était le cas autrefois mais Ilda est tombé gravement malade et apparemment Andréas aurait été nommé représentant d'Odin, expliquai je._

 _\- Je vois , murmura Mû. Je vais faire un tour voir si il n'y a personne dans le village, me dit Mû._

J'ai hoché la tête et il partit j'attendais quelques minutes puis je finis par m'endormir. On finit par me réveiller.

 _\- Mademoiselle Lio réveillez vous, dit le jeune garçon en me secouant doucement._

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu le garçon il me souriait

 _\- Mû est revenu avec une personne et il aimerai que vous l'auscultiez, m'expliqua le garçon._

J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis levé. J'ai vu Mû auprès d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus clairs portant un foulard vert et rose qui retenait ses cheveux. J'ai regardé Mû il me souria et je me suis approché de la jeune femme.

- _Aiolia..., murmura la jeune femme_.

Je sais pas qui c'est mais ils doivent être proche. Je me mis à ausculté la jeune femme sous le regard de l'enfant et de Mû je finis de l'auscultez quelques minutes plus tard. Je me suis tourné vers Mû en souriant.

 _\- Elle est juste évanoui, dis je._

 _\- Bien veillez sur elle et donnez lui de l'eau à son réveil, expliqua Mû._

\- _Où allez vous Mû?, demandai je alors qu'il arrivai à la porte._

 _\- Je vais faire un tour, répondis Mû._

J'ai hoché la tête et il partit. Je me suis assisse et le garçon me rejoignit. Je me mit à faire des grimaces et le garçon se mit à rire. Une heures plus tard on savait plus quoi faire de plus la jeune femme ne cessait de murmurer le nom de cet Aiolia. Legarçon s'était relevé et regardait la jeune femme avec un verre d'eau prêt. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se réveilla et le jeune garçon lui tendit le verre d'eau.

 _\- Où suis je?, demanda la jeune femme._

 _\- Dans notre étable, répondit le garçon en lui tendant le verre d'eau._

 _\- Aiolia!, s'écria la jeune femme._

Je me suis levé et je l'ai regardé en souriant quand Mû entra. Le garçon et moi on se recula laissant la place à Mû. Le garçon se tenait à Mû par la main et Mû lui serrait la main pour le rassurer a t'il des enfants? Il a l'air habitué aux enfants.

 _\- Calmez vous mademoiselle et dîtes nous qui vous êtes?, demanda Mû._

 _\- Excusez moi, je m'appelle Lifya servante au palais de **Valhalla,** se présenta la jeune femme._

 _\- Enchanté Lyfia je ne sais pas qui est cet Aiolia mais vous avez l'air très proche mais que faites vous la?, demandai je._

 _\- Je suis venu chercher des vivres ici car Aiolia s'est évanoui dans la montagne il m'a confié sa vie alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas, m'expliqua Lifya. mas quand je suis arrivé il n'y avait personne._

 _\- Je m'appelle Mû Lifya et moi aussi quand je suis arrivé ici le village était vide hormis ce jeune garçon qui était parti chercher de l'eau à la rivière, expliqua Mû._

 _\- Pour ma part quand je suis revenu de la rivière le village était vidé de ses habitants, expliquai je aussi._

 _\- Je sens un puissant cosmos, murmura Lifya._

 _\- Ils sont revenus, souffla le petit garçon._

Je me suis approché de lui et je l'ai pris dans mes bras alors que Mû et Lifya regardait par la fenêtre.

 _\- Des gardes d'Asgard, souffla Lifya._

 _\- Ils patrouillent chaque jour par ici, expliqua le petit garçon qui s'était défait de mon étreinte._

 _\- Après qu'ils ai fini de patrouiller il retournent à l'église, enchainai je._

 _\- L'église?, demanda Lifya._

 _\- Le bâtiment au centre du village je l'ai aperçu il y a quelques jours avant de rencontrer Mû et ce jeune garçon, répondis je._

 _\- Il doit se passer quelques choses!, s'écria Lifya._

 _\- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un guerrier divin, murmurai je._

 _\- Maintenant que vous le dîtes j'ai aperçu un guerrier avec une armure en forme du dragon, dit Mû._

 _\- Favnir de Nidhögg, dit Lifya._

 _\- Ils aiment faire des expériences sur des cobayes vivants, ajoutai je. Si il est la depuis longtemps cela doit être de sa faute si toutes les personnes du village ont disparu._

Lifya confirma et se dirigea vers la porte mais Mû lui demanda:

 _\- Ou allez vous Lifya?_

 _\- C'est évident que Favnir commet des atrocités ici alors je vais aller le voir, répondt Lifya._

 _\- Non, prenez nos provisions et portez les à votre ami je m'occupe de Favnir, s'opposa Mû avec gentillesse._

 _\- Comment allez vous l'affronter?, demanda Lifya._

 _Le garçon courut à un tas de draps et le tira pour dévoiler l'armure de Mû. Je souris à Lifya en tendant un sac de provision._

 _\- Vous êtes un...!, s'exclama Lifya._

 _\- Je suis Mû chevalier d'or du bélier apportez le sac de provision que Lio vous tend et apportez le à votre ami un lion qui dort ou un lion sur le point de se réveiller, dit Mû._

 _\- Si vous repassez ici dîtes lui de venir me voir je l'ausculterai, dis je._

Lifya hocha la tête et sortit de l'étable Mû s'est approché de moi et m'a dit:

 _\- Veillez sur lui Lio._

J'ai hoché la tête et il partit je sens que cette histoire va mal finir.

* * *

 _ **Voila c'est la fin j'espère que sa vous aura plu, j'ai mis beaucup de temps à l'écrire à cause des fêtes mais voici le chapitre 1. Moi dans tous sa je vous dis joyeux noël et bonne année en retard. Bisous!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Salut salut alors aujourd'hui on se retrouve dans la suite de ma fanfiction la bataille d'Asgard. Je tiens à remercier Naheiah car elle a été la première personne à laisser une review sur cette fiction alors merci. Allez je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Les reponses des commentaires seront toujours en bas de chapitre comme cel je ne me gêne pas.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Les au revoirs:**_

Je m'étais assisse et j'avais sorti un livre que Mû avait été chercher chez moi miraculeusement il n'était pas trop abimé après le passage des gardes. Le garçon lui somnolait à côté de moi j'ai posé mon livre et j'ai invité le garçon à venir dans mes bras. Il était temps plus que temps que lui et moi ayons une discussion.

 _ **-** Tu t'appelles comment ?, ai je demandé._

 _\- Jacob, me répondit le garçon._

 _\- Très bien Jacob tu as quel âge ?, ai je enchainé._

 _\- 10 ans et vous Lio ?, me demanda Jacob._

 _\- Moi! Hahaha!, ai je rigole. J'ai 20 ans ce qui fait fait 10 ans de plus que toi, ai je expliqué devant la tête de Jacob qui avait l'air intrigué._

Jacob rigola et j'ai rigolé avec lui. J'ai ensuite pris la couverture derriere moi et j'ai couvert Jacob avec il me regarda et me souria. Je lui ai sourie en retour et j'ai repris la lecture de mon livre tandis que Jacob s'endormait contre moi. Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

 _ **-** Lio c'est Lifya tu es la ?, dit une voix derrière la porte._

 _\- Entre Lifya, lui répondis je._

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lifya et un homme aux yeux bleus verts, plus verts que bleu, avec des cheveux chatains et une coiffure typique des grecs. J'ai voulu me lever mais j'avais oublié Jacob je l'ai regarde en souriant doucement. J'ai voulu le réveiller mais l'homme m'en empêcha maintenant que j'y pense ce doit être lui ce Aiolia dont parlait Lifya.

 _\- Ne le pas réveillez pas mademoiselle je vais le porter et le mettre sur le lit, me dit l'homme._

J'ai hoche la tête en souriant à l'homme. Il s'approcha de Jacob et à cet instant je vis une boîte dorée sur son dos C'était la même que Mû sauf que le dessin était celui d'un lion et pas celui d'un bélier. J'ai souri pendant que l'homme prenait Jacob dans ses bras. Je me suis ensuite levé et j'ai regardé Lifya.

 _\- Qui est ce Lifya ?, ai je demandai._

 _\- Oh c'est Aiolia tu m'avais dit de repasser, plus tard pour que tu l'auscultes, me repondit Lifya._

 _\- Ah oui je me souviens asseyez vous Aiolia, ai je dit à Aiolia._

Il hocha la tête et s'assis sur la paille même le "lit" ou Jacob dormait nous avions du l'improvisée nous avions pris de la paille et un oreiller qui venais tout droit de chez moi, plus la couverture que Jacob portait quand j'ai rencontré Jacob et Mû. Et même comme sa nous n'avions qu'un "lit" et la plupart du temps moi et Mû insistions pour que ce soit Jacob qui le prenne moi la plupart du temps je dormais à terre dans les bras de Mû. J'avais pris l'habitude de dormir dans ses bras même si il me rejoignait en plein milieu de la nuit je me réveillais dû à mon sommeil léger. J'auscultais Aiolia en écoutant Lifya qui me disait de me dépêcher.

 _\- Lifya je ne peux pas aller plus vite la médecine n'est pas un jeu à prendre à la légère, repondit je. Alors Aiolia tout va bien mais y a t'il autre chose que vous me cachait comme pourquoi les chevaliers d'Athéna sont à Asgard?_

 _\- Hé bien..., commenca Aiolia. C'est compliqué._

J'ai soufflé et j'ai dit:

 _\- Je vois mais que faites vous vraiment la vous n'êtes pas vraiment venu me voir pour que j'ausculte Aiolia n'est ce pas?, ai je demandé._

 _\- Non vous connaissez votre village ?, me demanda Lifya._

 _\- Bien sur sinon je suis une cruche, repondit je. Pourquoi?_

 _\- Pour pous mener à l'église, dit Aiolia. Nous allons sauver Mû!_

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai dit à Aiolia de se lever. J'ai regardé Jacob il avait l'air de dormir à point fermé mais je lui ai quand même laissé un mot dans mon livre. Je suis ensuite sorti sans claquer la porte. Lifya et Aiolia m'attendaient à l'extérieur.

 _ **-** Allons y alors, dis je. L'église est par la._

Nous nous mîmes en route plusieurs minutes plus tard nous sommes arrivés à l'église précisement 15 minutes je dirais mais c'est difficile à dire. Nous sommes arrivés devant le mur de l'église et nous avons entendu Mû dire:

 _\- Aurait tu oubliait que je ne suis pas le seul chevalier d'or à avoir été ressuscité à Asgard?_

J'ai du mal comprendre la les chevaliers d'ors sont revenus à la vie ce qui veut dire que Mû et Aiolia sont déjà morts _._

 _\- Plasma Foudroyant, cria Aiolia._

Le mur devant nous se cassa et laissa un trou dans le mur de l'église. Il y avait une entrée. La poussière se dissipa et je vis Mû sur les genoux éssouflés avec des marques sur lui ... ces marques ce sont les marques des personnes revenus à la vie. Je me suis precipite vers Mû pour voir comment il allait.

 _\- Mû est ce que tu vas bien ?, demandai je une fois à sa hauteur._

 _\- Oui très bien Lio je suis juste un peu fatigué, me répondit Mû._

J'ai hoche la tête et j'ai regardé autour de moi je vis les habitants de mon village qui sortait de leurs cocons de cristal j'ai soupire:

 _\- J'ai du pain sur la planche, murmurai je._

Nous sortîmes de l'église et j'ai vu deux personnes qui regardait autour d'eux je me suis dirigé vers eux pendant que Lyfia, Aiolia et Mû discutaient avec Les habitants. Je suis arrivé à la hauteur des deux personnes et je leur ai demandé:

\- _Vous êtes les parents de Jacob?_

 _\- Oui vous savez où est notre fils?, me demanda la mère de Jacob._

 _\- Dans votre grange madame, répondis je._

 _\- Qui s'est occupé de lui pendant notre absence ?, me demanda cette fois le père de Jacob._

 _\- Oh sa Mû et moi nous nous sommes occupés de Jacob pendant votre absence, répondis je. Allez le voir il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller ou si il l'est il ne tardera pas à venir ici._

 _\- Merci Lio, me dirent les parents de Jacob._

Je leur ai souri et ils partirent vers leur grange. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai commencé à soignait les blessés Mû et Aiolia avait essayé tant bien que mal de m'aider pendant que Lyfia essayait de convaincre les habitants du village de se rallier à sa cause. Je finis de soigner les habitants du village, les parents de Jacob étaient revenus mais ils ne voulaient pas que je les ausculte.

 _\- Papa maman vous êtes peut être blessé alors laissez Lio vous auscultais, protesta Jacob. C'est la meilleure dans le domaine de la médecine._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas Jacob, dit sa mère. Mais je t'assure que nous allons bien._

Je regardai la scène en souriant Lifya revint finalement elle venait de finir son discours les habitants avaient décidé de la croire mais ils avaient dit qu'ils n'allaient pas se battre. Jacob venait de se mettre à pleurer en disant que ses parents ne voulaient pas se laisser soigner. Je voulais aller le calmer mais Aiolia et Mû m'en empêchèrent.

 _\- Laissez les parents du petit s'en occuper, me dit Aiolia._

 _\- Oui mais ..., commençai je._

 _\- Laissez les c'est leur enfant, me dit à son tour Mû._

 _\- Mais laissez vous auscultez !, cria Jacob._

Les parents de Jacob se regardèrent et hochèrent finalement la tête.

 _\- Très bien Jacob nous abdiquons nous allons nous laisser auscultais, dit la mère de Jacob._

 _\- Oui !, hurla Jacob en essuyant ses larmes._

L'enfant prit la main de ses parents et les guidèrent jusqu'à moi je souri à Jacob. Je fis asseoir les deux adultes et je me mis à les auscultais Jacob se tenait à côté et me regardait faire. Je finis de les auscultais quelques minutes plus tard je leur ai dit qu'ils n'avait rien de grave juste des blessures superficielles quand je me suis retourné vers Jacob je vis qu'il me tendait mon livre.

\- _Reprenez le Lio, me dit Jacob._

 _\- Hé bien merci petit Jacob, dit je en souriant._

Je pris mon livre et il partit suivit de ses parents. Je me suis retourné vers les deux chevaliers et Lifya je savais qu'ils avaient leur batailles à mener.

 _\- Alors c'est ici que nous allons nous dire au revoir, dis je._

\- _Il le faut bien Lio_ , _me dit Aiolia._

\- _Surtout si tu veux comme moi qu'Andréas Lise soit hors d'état de nuire, rajouta Lifya._

 _\- Je le sais, dit je_ . _Et puis avec ce qu'il vient de se passer j'ai assez de travail pour plusieurs jours._

Ils se mirent à rire et j'ai rigolai avec eux. Ils me demandèrent après comment sortir du village j'ai ri nerveusement et je leur ai dit de me suivre. Je les ai amenés à la sortie du village dans un silence de mort.

 _\- Hé bien j'espère que vous réussirez à battre ... Andréas Lise, dit je d'une voix faible._

 _\- Nous allons réussir Lio, m'assura Lifya._

 _\- Oui si vous y arrivez pas je viens vous remettre sur le droit chemin c'est moi qui vous le dit chevalier !, rigolai je en essayant de pas laisser paraitre les quelques sanglots qui arrivaient. Bref allez y vous avez déjà assez perdu de temps comme sa._

Ils hochèrent la tête et ils partirent tous les trois en moi faisant des grands signes de la main. Je leur répondais du mieux que je le pouvais mais le vent envoyé mes cheveux sur mon visage du coup je voyais trouble de plus des larmes me montait aux yeux. Quand je ne les vis, plus je me suis retourné à pour repartir à mon village mais... j'ai éclaté en sanglot avant.

 _\- Je ... déteste les ... adieux, m'écriai je la voix empli sanglot._

J'ai essuyé mes yeux d'un coup de manches avant de repartir au village il fallait que je trouve Jacob. J'ai cherché quelques instants avant d'aller à l'étable de ses parents. Jacob s'y trouvait il regardait ce qui était à lui pour le ramener chez lui.

 _\- Jacob ?, murmurai je._

Il se retourna et me vit. Il eut un grand sourire et me sauta dans les bras. Je l'ai attrapé et j'ai une nouvelle foie éclaté en sanglot une fois qu'il était dans mes bras.

\- _Lio tu pleures ?,me demanda le jeune garçon dans mes bras._

Il ne comprendrai pas et c'est bien normale il n'a que 10 ans.

 _\- Mû ... et les autres sont ... sont partis, ai je sangloté._

 _\- Oh ..., s'exclama Jacob._

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière nous je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relever mais c'était sans doute les parents de Jacob qui venait le voir. Je continuel a pleuré dans les bras de Jacob quand ... je sentis une main sur mon dos cette personne essayait de me réconforter. J'ai relevé la tête vers cette personne et j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Jacob.

- _Lio si vous êtes si triste pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre, me dit elle._

 _\- V ... Vraiment ?, demandai je._

 _\- Nous pourrons très bien nous débrouiller sans vous ne vous en faites pas, me rassura t'elle._

 _\- Mer ... merci infiniment, m'exclamai je en lâchant Jacob et en me jetant dans les bras de sa mère pour la remercier._

Je les lâchai quelques secondes plus tard et j'ai essuyé mes larmes rapidement. Je suis sorti de l'étable de Jacob et ses parents, en courant. Je suis parti chez moi et j'ai attrapé mon ruban mauve. Je suis sorti tout en attachant mes cheveux turquoises.

 ** _"- Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, pensai je"_**

J'ai couru la ou j'avais laissé ces 3 personnes et je suivis leur traces de pas dans la neige heureusement aujourd'hui il ne neigeait pas enfin pas encore. Je continuai à suivre leur pas quand je vis enfin une touffe de cheveux bleus au loin.

 _\- Lifya, m'exclamai je._

Je m'étais arrêté quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle mais pendant que je reprenais mon souffle Aiolia se retourna et me vis.

\- _Ce serait pas Lio la bas?, demanda t- il à Mû et Lifya._

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait le Lion d'Or.

 _\- Ha oui c'est Lio que fait elle ici?, demanda Lifya._

Bon maintenant qu'ils savent que je suis la autant les rejoindre. Je les ai rejoins en plusieurs foulées j'aurai du me changer et ne pas laisser cette robe dont je me servais pour travailler.

 _\- Hé Lio que faites vous la?, me demanda Aiolia._

 _\- Hé bien je n'allai pas vous laisser battre Andréas Lise sans moi!, rigolai je._

 _\- Ho... hé bien venait avec nous, dit Lifya._

 _\- Je suis la pourquoi à ton avis!, m'exclamai je._

 _\- Hé puis un médecin sa ne fait pas de mal, rajouta Mû._

 _\- Allez suivez nous Lio, me dit Aiolia qui repartait._

J'ai rigolé nerveusement et j'ai suivis les chevaliers d'ors et la prêtresse d'Ilda.

* * *

 _ **Et voila finit il est un peu plus long mais il a aussi tarder à sortir. Voila voila euh quoi d'autre... les reviews.**_

 ** _Naheiah: Cc premièrement merci de ta review qui m'a fait plaisir no comme tu as vu je n'ai pas de rthme de publication entre les révisions pour le brevet dernièrement mes stages et toutes mes sorties scolaires qui soit disant passant arriveront bientôt car du 01 au 08 avril je pars en Italie avec l'école donc pas de chapitres pour la romance entre Mû et Lio...peut être peut être et puis pendant les semaines scolaires j'ai pas le droit à l'ordi donc je m'arrange les week end et le mercredi après midi et je dois aussi rechercher des dialogues de l'anime sachant qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu la flemme donc certains dialogues qui sont un peu de l'anime ne sont pas exactement les mêmes car ils sont faits de mémoire. Voila maintenant tu sais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bisous!_**


End file.
